Kekei Genkai
Name: Sharingan (Jutsu) Technique cost: Origin, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Chakra cost: 1 chakra per round Weaving: Free action Range: Personal Effect: The Sharingan is one of the most widely renown and feared Kekkei Genkai, it's mastery of the powers of Yin and Yang grant it an unmatched ability to perceive the world around the user and manipulate it with illusion. At this stage the Sharingan grants a bonus on perception checks equal to the user's level. Additionally even at their most basic form these eyes grant the user uncanny dodge, preventing them from being caught flat footed. Even those with the correct lineage to inherit this jutsu do not gain it easily. The Sharingan can only be first activated and unlocked during a moment of great and overwhelming emotion, of any kind. Name: Deciphering fine motion (Technique) Technique cost: 5, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan jutsu, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Effect: While using the Sharingan the ninja is able to recognize and decode even very subtle movements and instantly comprehend them. This also allows the ninja to perfectly read lips without a perception check, and to read and translate fine motions in a similar way. They could watch someone's pencil move and know what they're writing for example, or track a single marble in a jar of marbles being poured out, or watch a ballot box being shaken and accurately calculate where their ballot is. It also allows them to recognize the subtle subconscious ticks people have, which allows the Ninja to add their sharingan's perception bonus to sense motive checks. Name: Impossible insight (Technique) Technique cost: 7, Origin, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Effect: While using the Sharingan the ninja is able to observe incredibly fine detail analysis. This allows them to notice details that are impossible for a normal person to even attempt. With this technique and the sharingan's power a ninja could see and recognize someone's fingerprints by looking at their hands, and match them to fingerprints they've seen in the past. They can also easily distinguish things such as whether a textile is hand or machine woven, visually recognize what region the iron in a particular tool is from, or analyze what species of flour was used in a pastry. Of course actual knowledge in those particular fields is still required to make sense of what is being seen. This allows the ninja to add their sharingan's perception bonus to knowledge academics and common checks, but only when the skill is being used to visually analyze or assess something. Additionally the sharingan user can see such detail in reflective surfaces that they can calculate line of sight using reflective surfaces. This a Ninja Who can see a polished trophy 30 ft away can see anything that the trophy would have line of sight to, with the -3 penalty for distance applying. Name: Glimpsing the unseen world (Technique) Technique cost: 11, Origin, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Effect: While using the sharingan the Ninja is able to view events occurring on a cellular level. This allows them to see an entire world of bacteria, cells, and microscopic life that many can only theorize about. This proves incredibly useful in the case of medical procedures, allowing the Ninja to apply their sharingan's perception bonus to heal checks. Additionally as long as the sharingan is active the ninja can can make a reflex save instead of fort save in order to protect them self from airborne poisons and diseases, and to see contact, injury and ingested poison as if they were fine sized objects. Name: Genjutsu: Sharingan (Technique) Technique cost: 13, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style, Basic Genjutsu Effect: While the ninja has their sharingan active any Genjutsu they use that requires eye contact now has no need for weaving of any kind and takes only a swift action to activate if it's normal weaving was 1 full round action or less. The genjutsu range is unaffected. Additionally if desired the user may choose for the genjutsu to not activate immediately, but instead take effect under a specific condition they declare, which can be nearly anything. Thus they could cast a genjutsu to blind someone "The next time they would see me" or to confuse someone's mind "10 minutes from now" or set any other condition, though this condition being met is based on the target's understanding. If a target was set to be driven to madness "When they see the Raikage" and they happen to bump into the kage in disguise, or simply not realize it's them, the genjutsu would not yet activate. A strange side effect of this technique is that if the target happens to be a jinchuriki, the host to a tailed beast, the ninja may instead target that tailed beast with their genjutsu. Name: Izanagi '''(Jutsu) Technique cost: Origin, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan user level 4, Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Chakra cost: None, See description Weaving: Immediate, no hands Range: Perception Effect: Those who have mastered Yin and Yang jutsu together can create thoughts and images and concepts form nothing and breathe life into them to make them real. This jutsu is the very opposite of such a power. It transforms something from reality, into a mere illusion, and then undoes that illusion. This jutsu can effectively reverse an ill turn of fortune but it comes with a terrible cost. It can, for example, cause a severely injured or dying creature, to have their wounds be only an illusion, restoring them to life and perfect condition. It could also spare a creature from a single incoming attack. Even this ability has few limitations. Chiefly that it can only undo an event taking place over the course of a single turn. It could not for example cure someone who has been fatally ill for weeks. Furthermore the user must witness the event they wish to be undone. This jutsu of course can also be used to protect the user from nearly any form of attack imaginable, and can even be used to undo the event of their own death, making them live again. Additionally the effect of this jutsu can be set to activate when a specific condition is met. such as "Revive me one year after I am killed" or "Save my brother's life if I should see him die.". This jutsu's power is absolutely incredible, but the price to be paid is something far more permanent than chakra. In order to use this jutsu the ninja permanently loses sight in one of their Sharingan. Additionally, if they possessed a Mangekyo sharingan ability in that eye then this too is lost. No healing jutsu in existence can reverse this loss. Name: '''Izanami Technique cost: Origin, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan user level 4, Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Chakra cost: None, See description Weaving: No hands, standard action Range: Perception Effect: if the Izanagi is a jutsu that allows one to cheat destiny, then Izanami is one that allows the user to decide it. Perhaps the ultimate genjutsu, this powerful jutsu traps an opponent in an endless cycle of events until the target is able to fully come to terms with them self and their actions. This jutsu can be activated only once the user has been engaging with the target for at least three rounds. In combat this is fairly straightforward. In a more social situation though it generally means interacting and influencing them. Provided this single, simple requirement is met the user can activate Izanami and the loop is created. The target will mentally repeat the same series of events again and again and again until they have become deeply changed. There is no saving throw, and no ability providing immunity to genjutsu will function. Normal methods of escaping or disrupting genjutsu do not function, and even harming the victim will not awaken them or end the Genjutsu. The victim will emerge from the jutsu when their mental state matches the philosophical and ethical beliefs that the user desires. They could turn a good natured person evil, drive a sane person mad, or transform even the most wicked reprehensible being into a living saint. Until the victim changes to the desired mindset through self reflection they remain physically paralyzed and helpless as their mind relives events endlessly. Even insects and mindless creatures can be affected, though without the ability to actualize change they will simply be paralyzed forever. A jutsu of this magnitude invokes a terrible cost however. In order to use this jutsu the ninja permanently loses sight in one of their Sharingan. Additionally, if they possessed a Mangekyo sharingan ability in that eye then this too is lost. No healing jutsu in existence can reverse this loss. Name: Basic Susanoo Technique cost: Origin, Yang style, Ying Style Prerequisites: Sharingan user level 7, Sharingan Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Chakra cost: 20 chakra Weaving: Immediate, no hands Range: Personal Effect: This powerful defensive jutsu is just the first step along a path to incredible power. Even in its most primitive fledgling state it is a sight to behold. This jutsu wraps the user in an incredibly protective ribcage formed of pure chakra that enfolds the user and protects them wherever they go. Any attack directed at the ninja first strikes the susanoo. It possesses 10 hardness and 100 temp hp. This shell however is incapable of evasive action and is a large target and as such it has 5 armor class. As long as the susanoo has at least 1 hp remaining it will block any damage directed at the user. it does not however stop inhaled or sensory attacks. The user of the jutsu meanwhile is completely unhindered by this chakra construct, able to attack through it as desired. Advanced susano Unfinished '' '' Name: Byakugan (Jutsu) Technique cost: Origin, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan Kekkei Genkai (Acquired either at character creation or later on), Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Chakra cost: 1 chakra per round Weaving: Free action Range: Personal Effect: The Byakugan is one of the ultimate visual jutsu, known and feared across the world. It's abilities are simple in concept but versatile to an extreme. When activated the user is able to see all around themselves in a 360 degree arc out to a range of 30 ft per character level. The user can essentially see everything in this sight radius unless it is entirely concealed, such as an item in a closed box. This also gives them the benefit of improved uncanny dodge. A foe succeeding on a knowledge ninjutsu check DC 40 is aware of the secret blindspot of this jutsu, a small area just above the thoracic vertebrae and able to ignore this improved uncanny dodge. As the user grows in power their Byakugan can evolve substantially, gaining many more benefits. This jutsu lasts one round but can be extended in 1 round increments by paying another chakra each turn. Name: Penetrating Byakugan Technique Technique cost: 5, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Effect: This ability, the most famous aspect of the Byakugan, allows the user's gaze to penetrate through objects. As long as the Byakugan is active the user can effectively ignore concealment, as well as the obvious benefits of being able to see through objects and people. Name: Byakugan Stamina Technique Technique cost: 4, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Effect: A ninja with this technique has greatly extended their ability to maintain their trademark jutsu. Each time the user pays chakra to use Byakugan it has 1 minute increments instead of only a single round. This technique can be taken multiple times, each time moving the duration up one step and doubling its technique cost. Thus by paying an additional 8 technique points the Byakugan lasts 10 minutes per use. After that by paying another 12 points it lasts an hour per use. Finally for 16 additional technique points it lasts 24 hours per activation. Name: Expanded Byakugan Range Technique Technique cost: 8, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Effect: A ninja with this technique can extend their gaze much farther than normal. When using the Byakugan the ninja can now expand their sight out to 10x their previous distance. However a ninja cannot possibly process that much high detail information at once. As such each turn as a move action they select an area inside their maximum sight range with a radius of 30 ft per level and count themselves as perceiving that area. Anything large scale, such as a caravan of people, a forest fire, large buildings, or a giant monster is always noticed if inside the area of their byakugan sight, even if it isn't being focused on. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time increasing their maximum sight radius by 10x (100x the second time it's taken, 1,000x the third). This does not follow the usual rules for multiplication. Taking this multiple times does not increase the area that can be focused on at a given time. Name: The white eyes that know the heart (Technique) Technique cost: 5, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan Jutsu, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Effect: A ninja with this technique can see the faint distortions in a person's chakra and heartbeat when they lie, and they can begin to peer into the souls of others. While using Byakugan a ninja with this technique adds their level to sense motive rolls. Additionally while the Byakugan is active the Ninja can always act in the surprise round as long as at least 1 other creature in the surprise round has a heartbeat. Name: Medical precision (Technique) Technique cost: 2, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan Jutsu, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Effect: The Byakugan's ability to see minute biological details makes it an ideal tool for a medical ninja. While the Byakugan is active the user adds their level as a bonus to all heal checks. Name: The white eye that knows the soul (Jutsu) Technique cost: 14, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan Jutsu, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Chakra cost: 16 Weaving: Standard action, no hands Range: Close Effect: A ninja with this technique can see more than the physical world, they can gaze into the heart and soul of another creature. This requires the user to be able to see the targets eyes unassisted, meaning without the use of tools or the Byakugan. The target makes a will save and if it fails they are held helpless as their mind opens up to the gaze of the Byakugan. Each round the Byakugan user can view a memory up to 1 minute long that best answers a question they want an answer to. There is no need for careful wording, nor can the target effectively deceive or mislead their opponent. If desired the Byakugan user may continue viewing the memory in 1 minute increments, or may ask a new question each round, but every turn they use this jutsu they pay the chakra cost again. Though the target continues to remain helpless, if they are attacked, threatened or take damage they instantly and automatically escape this jutsu before whatever attack against them is resolved. Name: Reading ahead '''(Jutsu) Technique cost: 20, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan Jutsu, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Effect: A ninja with this technique has become so adept at reading tiny motions and gazing into the world around them that they gain a sense of whats going to happen before it even does. While their Byakugan is active the ninja may choose to act at any time in the initiative order, including during someone else's turn, interrupting their action. They could for example choose to act as an opponent begins weaving a fireball jutsu and use their move action to move out of the area of effect, and their standard action to attempt to disable the foe with a stunning fist. On the round following this out of turn action however the Byakugan user is moved to the bottom of the initiative and cannot use this ability for that turn. Name: '''Seeing the threads of fate (Jutsu) Technique cost: 20, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan Jutsu, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style Chakra cost: 50 Weaving: Full round action Range: Close Effect: The greatest power of the Byakugan is the ability to see into the very future itself, to glimpse the fate of others. By taking a long look at someone the jutsu user may predict a major event in their life. This generally comes as a vaguemessgae, along the lines of "By blood you will be betrayed". Or "The higher road leads to glory". As it's difficult to isolate very precise details. One of the major uses for this jutsu however is to track a change in prophecy. If a ninja's fate had been "You will live a life of peace" and they accept a mission they may consider the implications of a Byakugan user using this jutsu again only to warn "The knife in the dark cuts deepest" may want to reconsider their job selection. Name: Extended genjutsu Technique Technique cost: 14, Yang style, Wind Style Prerequisites: Byakugan, Basic Yang style, Basic Wind style, Basic Ying style, 14 int, Basic Genjutsu, Effect: One of the lesser known abilities of the Byakugan is it's talent for extending the range of genjutsu. A Ninja with this technique can use any non touch range Genjutsu to target any creature it can see with their Byakugan. This does not circumvent other limitations of genjutsu, such as those which require the target to see the user, but it does eliminate the need for line of sight and line of effect and ignores the genjutsu's normal range. Name: Swift release (Jutsu) Technique cost: Origin, Yang style, Lightning Style Prerequisites: Swift release Kekkei Genkai, Basic Yang style, Basic Ying style Chakra cost: 1 chakra per 10 ft Weaving: Free action Range: Personal Effect: Swift release, above all other styles embodies the pure unbridled power of speed itself. This style embodies all that is speed, far beyond the normal limits of the human body. Anytime the user of this jutsu moves they may expend chakra to move farther. They travel an extra 10 ft per point of chakra expended using all the same properties of their normal movement. Many ninja use this as part of a 5 ft step or when using body flicker to travel greater distances without provoking. This applies to all forms of movement.